My Saviour:Fluttershy
by pegasusbrony
Summary: it's a story about an abused kid who when he dies gets transported to equestria he then gets taken in by fluttershy who knows how to deal with abuse victims because of how she handles animals with such care
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I don't own any characters and/or themes from my little pony and any characters I use belong to Hasbro except my own characters also any abuse in this story is totally fictional and has not happened to me therefore if I get anything wrong don't hesitant to have constructive criticism although pointless flames aren't welcomed so now that we've got that out of the way on with the story

Hey I'm Josh I live in the slums of the city. Abused constantly by my dad, so how did I become a fan of colorful talking ponies? It was because I love how happy they are, that they actually have friends. I'm 15 and I've never had a true friend it might be because everyone is put off by the scraps of clothing my dad insists are the only things I deserve. Luckily I know better because he sent me to school thanks to the teachers there I know I'm not truthfully the things he called me but I am many other things such as lonely and abused. Suddenly I am shaken out of my thoughts by one of my teachers slamming a book on my desk "day dreaming josh " he asked nastily "no sir" I responded after that the school day went on as usual the bullying that the teachers never cared about even though in the past it had ended up with broken bones. I slowly got up in immense pain every time I was pushed down. You see this was not the only time I was being hurt intentionally I flinched as memories of my dad almost drowning me, beating me, and... can't think about that I thought just gotta get home before dad asks me where I was I don't wanna give him a reason to beat me. Some of you may be wondering what happened to my mom well she got cancer and died when I was four so I have a few hazy memories of her but not enough she was one of the few reasons I hadn't committed suicide yet because I kept thinking what would she think if you gave up what would she think. She probably already thinks you're a freak and not worth living already. I sighed and went into the shitty apartment my dad rented as I knew I was most likely correct. Inside I was met with the worst thing that could have happened my dad and his buddies drunk "here we go" I thought as the group started to get up off the chairs they were sitting at. They started crowding around me and I sat with my head down waiting for the first strike to be thrown. I didn't have to wait long as just then I felt a stinging blow across my temple then as if the floodgates had been opened I was met with a plethora of attacks. I curled into the protective ball my "lessons" (as he called them) had taught me was the safest position just then I was dragged out of my defensive position by three sets of hands. They grabbed me and led me to a sturdy chair as my dad went over to the stove. Now my dad while doing this didn't speak as he felt I wasn't worth speaking to honestly it was true. I was very surprised as I heard my dad speak but the words he said made me feel the cold dread of a horrible truth. What he said was "you're going to die tonight whore" and then as if those words were the outcome to my horrible fate I stopped struggling. About 5 minutes after I gave up the struggling I heard the stove turn off and I opened my eyes as I saw my dad who had a very very hot piece of metal in tongs. I started trying to scream as I saw what he was going to do with the heated piece of metal but the two men who were holding me down covered my mouth laughing cruelly. I started to hyperventilate as my dad came over and said "having trouble breathing freak maybe this will help" and as I started to scream once more the two men uncovered my mouth and my dad stuck the searing hot metal into my mouth and held my mouth shut. That wasn't the end of my torture however as he then said "swallow you,whore swallow it" I shook my head even as he held my mouth closed because I knew that if I swallowed then it would kill me. He then whipped out a knife and caught hold of my hand with the other hand not holding my mouth shut and said "freak if you don't swallow I will cut off your hand" I knew that even if I didn't swallow I was still going to die the difference would be that it would be a slow death. If I didn't swallow the piece of metal they would beat me to death therefore I swallowed and felt as the excruciating pain went down my throat searing through the flesh as my vision blackened I thought I heard my dad say "serves you right for killing my wife". Then all of a sudden the blackness turned to white and I heard a voice saying "now you have a choice" I looked around for the source of the voice and responded "what choice do I have to make now that I'm dead?" the voice said "you are not dead my sweet boy you are just floating between the boundaries between universes" I said " well what is the choice you were talking about" the voice said " you have lived an unjust life on earth so I was permitted to save you while you were on the brink of death so your choice now is I can send you back to the world that you came from and you can die by the hands of your father or you can go to my world and give life another try "I thought about this for a while floating in the whiteness and then responded "I would like to give life another go" the voice informed me "I will have to change your form as the inhabitants of this universe are different than the ones on yours are you still so sure of your decision" I responded by just nodding my head in an affirmative style. "well then if you're sure then here you go" the whiteness faded into black I got scared and thought what if she asked me just to torture me by sending me back to death. Then the voice spoke in my head "you know it is sad that you lose trust so easily I have not sent you back to your world this is where I shall change your form" I gasped shocked that the voice was in my head then immediately became ashamed that I had doubted this stranger that had teleported me from the brink of death I then stuttered out "s-sorry you're not gonna send me back now are you?" the voice just laughed and said "now why would I be so cruel as to send you back to your abusive father who was going to kill you?" I muttered and she said "what was that" and I said "um your most likely the nicest person I've meant" lowering my head afraid that she was going to reject me then she said "well you haven't met many nice people then have you" I was shocked that she would insult herself and immediately became slack jawed then she said "well enough talking for now I will always be able to contact you telepathically and I promise no one in this new world will hurt you but as a warning the shifting of your form may hurt a bit" her voice then turned comforting as she said " I am starting the transformation now. Then I felt slight pinches all over my body like a million pins and needles were trying to force themselves through my pores saying it hurt lightly was like saying that a person with no hands was disabled a teensy bit. I grit my teeth as I passed out from the pain as my skeleton was forming. As I woke up all I saw was bright green. Wondering where I was I tried to get up and immediately fell back down finding that I had four legs. Well she did say my form had changed I wonder what I am? I then wobbly stood on all four legs and after about thirty minutes I could walk. OK now that that's done I thought where am I? I looked around and found that I was in a forest but not like the forest that I would accustomed to on earth. This forest looked as if the trees had been spray painted green and yes that was how bright they were. So there we are you have my story up to this point. I slowly exited my thoughts and found there was a yellow pony looking curiously at me. I jumped and as is my typical custom whenever someone scares me badly I curled into a ball on the ground which believe me you was pretty hard considering my new body. Then the yellow pony came over and touched and I got scared do bad that I started crying and whimpered "please don't hurt me" the yellow pony looked startled and stuttered out "n-n-now why would I hurt you?" I responded "I don't know but then again I don't know why most people hit me" this yellow pony gasped and said "w-well I promise I won't hit you okay?" I responded by slowly getting off the ground and saying "you promise?" she then responded and said "I promise" I then responded by hugging her and saying "thanks". "So what's your name" she asked. I responded with "um…. I'm….". She soothingly said "well what's your name sweetie?". Meanwhile I was trying to contemplate a name because I didn't want her to think I was weird when I said josh because it was a different universe so I responded "well what's yours" I immediately put my hand…(or was it a hoof) over my mouth and curled into a ball. The yellow pony then came over and sighed and asked "what's wrong now" I responded ingeniously with "I broke a rule" the yellow pony then looked at me confused still in my protective state I said " well back where I used to live if I sass-talked like that I was slapped" the yellow pony's face went white with fright as she thought who could do that? She then said "well forget all those rules besides why would I be the one to enforce them even if you did have to follow them which you don't have to anymore". It was my turn to sigh as I couldn't come up with a response and I said "I don't know" the yellow pony just smiled and said "now were we, oh I think you asked me my name". All I could do was nod at that as once again I slowly got off the ground then she said "well my name is Fluttershy I'm shy around even my closest friends as I see you are too even more so than me" I then mumbled in response and she stared at me confused " what?" I then had to say what I said "I said I haven't had any friends to be shy around" I then hid my face in my hooves. She then said "well then you must be pretty lonely huh? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have friends. Oh I almost forgot I never got your name" I then mumbled she then said "you can do it speak louder" as she smiled "I don't have a name" I whispered quietly. She then recoiled and I burst into tears as the nicest per… um pony I had ever met had just rejected me so I did the one thing that came almost naturally to me as instinct… I ran.

As soon as fluttershy came to her senses she felt really bad. This pony had met her scared out of his mane and she had just recoiled in shock at the fact that he didn't have a name probably thinking that her recoil was one of disgust. She then thought oh I don't know whether he will forgive me given that he was so skittish who knows where he ran. She then took flight as she desperately looked for the creature to apologize to crashed through the underbrush as it got thicker as he ran through the forest eventually he could go no further into the underbrush so he hid. Fluttershy slowly searched for hours on end then she finally came upon a spot in the underbrush she saw it and flew down. She was not prepared for what she saw despite all the movement this pony was hurt now whether it was by the underbrush or something else she couldn't tell but he had long shallow cuts up his ribs. He was also looking a bit skinny but not to the point where he was malnourished. Plus he must have passed out or gone to sleep. Seeing as how he was asleep/unconscious and she was a Pegasus she put him on her back and flew him to her house.

As I hid I slowly fell asleep, when I woke up in a bed I freaked out jumping off the bed as fast as I could seeing as how I'm not allowed on beds. As I saw fluttershy I eeped and curled into a protective ball as I tried to protect myself from the pony who was nice and then disgusted at me. "it's ok" she said "by the way I'm sorry about the way I reacted to you having no name and seeing how you reacted you thought I was disgusted with you so I would like to tell you in no way was I disgusted merely surprised that you had no name" I then came out of my protective ball and stood in front of her staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably " um did I do something wrong" she asked. He gasped and started apologizing quietly "no of coarse not it's just you didn't yell at me for sleeping on the bed and then you apologized if you're gonna hit me just hit me don't try to lull me by being so nice" fluttershy gasped and said "sweetie I won't ever hit you no matter what you do". He then got up and said "ok" but it was utterly obvious that he didn't believe her one bit as he jumped when fluttershy put her hoof on his shoulder. Fluttershy just sighed and thought well at least he'll talk with me I dealt with wild animals before and I know that if you give it time and love they'll trust you. As she exited her thoughts she looked up and heard a crash sighing she realized that the pony wasn't in the room anymore and that the pony would most likely be freaked out now thinking she was going to hit him. She entered the room and there was the pony just sitting there curled in the ball he so often went into and shaking. She saw a pan near him and put two and two together and went over to comfort him. She started talking to him "sweetie why are you curled in a ball it was an accident and I'm not upset plus you were trying to be nice and make breakfast" he then started whimpering and muttering and fluttershy had to lean close to hear what he said "but I made noise and should get punished for it" fluttershy just shook her head "sweetie didn't we just talk about this you will not get punished and besides we have to get you back in bed" the pony's eyes widened and he started whimpering then he ran out of the room and upstairs into the bedroom fluttershy sighed and thought how many bad memories does this pony have this is the worst case I've seen in either pony or animal. She went into the bedroom and found him hiding in a closet curled up into his ball confused as to why he wasn't in the bed. She spoke "look I already told you I'm not gonna hurt you or hit you" he just whimpered and said "but you said you were gonna make me get in bed" the implications of this hit her and she began to feel sick but swallowed it down knowing she had to take care of this as soon as possible she then said "honey I'm not gonna do what you think I'm going to do I just want you to lay down in the bed" he then started stuttering and eeping and she said "what is it sweetie?" he then looked down at his feet and said "I'll get punished if I go on the bed" she mentally facehoofed how could she forget that this pony never even had mild niceness to it she then said " no no no I promise you won't get punished for lying in the bed especially after I just told you to lie there" he then stood and spoke still with his head down " I won't get punished" fluttershy quickly responded with a "nope" he then went over to the bed and slowly ever so slowly sat down all the while watching fluttershy for any sudden movements when nothing happened he laid down and fluttershy sat down in a chair making sure she made no sudden movements and she kept her hooves where he could see them she then said "you must be tired so try and get some sleep with that she left. In the bedroom after she left josh just slowly fell asleep thinking about how fluttershy was the nicest per...Pony he had ever meant and with that he fell asleep. Five minutes later fluttershy checked in on the pony and smiled as he looked so cute when he was sleeping.

Fluttershy then went to bed as well the pony was sleeping in the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the my little pony copyrights or any Hasbro rights

Chapter 2:

Fluttershy suddenly awoke to screeching and she suddenly thought it was one of her animals because the shrillness of it. Then she listened more intently and she began to hear what she thought might be screaming. Then suddenly she remembered the harmed pony that was in her guest room. She ran to the guestroom thinking that he might have been attacked because of the many dangerous animals that prowled the forest near her home. Once she got to the room she stopped and sighed with relief for when she got to the room all she was a distraught pony screaming and wrestling with the bed sheets. Immediately she went from relief to concern as the pony was biting his lip trying to stop screaming and he was drawing blood. She knew this must be one nightmare of a dream considering this pony's desperation to keep quiet that he was causing himself harm, she slowly went over to the bed quietly dodging the flailing limbs out of experience for she dealt with dangerous animals quite often and some of them she knew one hit from them and she would be dead. She slowly tried to wake the pony up from his nightmares by nudging him and calling his name. She finally gave up and tried shaking him slightly. He shot out of bed and ran quickly away from her.

He was at it again my dad He was beating me I didn't even know the reason why. As my pain grew I started to grow fearful. The pain was unbearable but I knew he would make it worse if I were to make any sound one of the number one rules was don't speak unless spoken to. So I tried and tried to keep any declaration of my pain from coming out of my mouth. I began to bite my lip tighter and tighter as the pain began to become unbearable. It hurt so much and it was becoming worse by the second. Then my dad picked me up I couldn't see him because my eyes had swollen shut because of the many kicks delivered to my face. He was shaking me and the punching me. Then oddly enough he started calling my real name I found this very strange because all he ever did was call me freak or moron. Then all of a sudden I woke up I was confused at first as I noticed that I wasn't in pain and I was begging to wonder if I was in pain at all. Then I noticed the two hands around my arms and all of a sudden I ran I ran as far as I could and when I couldn't run anymore I hid. Then I heard a name softly calling my name this confused me I thought none ever calls me by my real name and much less softly. So I took a chance and what meant my eyes was the worst thing in my life it was Fluttershy and she was coming towards me. Oh no I had angered her and now not only did I get beaten by my dream dad I was getting beaten by the person I had come to call safe. I waited for the blows to reign down…wait why wasn't the pain starting? I decided well if your going to get beaten might as look to see why's she's delaying it. So I looked up and saw Fluttershy standing they're looking ready to cry. I thought I made her mad and prepared for the blow again but instead of feeling pain Fluttershy knelt down next to me and hugged me. I tried to move away because one of the rules was freaks weren't allowed to touch normal people I started to panic what if she's just hugging me so she can beat me I started to breathe harder and harder. Then the arms went away and flutter shy asked me "are you ok sweetie?" I responded with a whimper "your going to punish me now" I curled up waiting for the blow I knew I deserved for touching normal people. Instead of a blow hitting me I heard in a soft voice "why would I hit you?" I just whimpered and said "because I touched a normal person freaks aren't allowed to touch normal people" I then heard Fluttershy say " sweetie I will not lay a hand on you especially when I initiated the hug you will not get punished for me hugging you and you won't get punished if you hug me on your own". "O-ok" I said although I knew she was lying I didn't want to get beaten so I just agreed. "Now" I heard Fluttershy say I tensed as she grabbed my hand "let's go to bed". I started to not breathe normally and then remembered that Fluttershy said she wouldn't do that to me but what if she was lying?" as we got to the bed she released my hand and said "now get in bed after the scary nightmare if you want I can even sing you a lullaby". What's a lullaby I thought? I knew freaks weren't allowed to ask questions but I asked one anyway just in case a lullaby hurt "what's a lullaby" I asked her she then gasped and immediately I curled into a ball thinking that I had given her a reason to beat me for asking questions. Then I heard Fluttershy say "why are you scared" I responded with tears and then said "b-b-because freaks aren't allowed to have questions that's one of the r-r-r-rules and then you gasped and now you're gonna hit me" then I heard her say from my ball that I was curled into "sweetie I told you that I wasn't going to hit you and I will repeat that promise until you believe me" I responded "ok" in a whimpery voice" Ok honey since you don't know what a lullaby is I'll just explain it to you ok "Fluttershy said I responded with "ok". Then fluttershy started to explain " well honey a lullaby Is a sweet melody that's usually slow" I started bouncing up and down "you mean that it's a song I love music " then I immediately realized that I had spoken out of turn and that was against the rules so I curled up into a ball and thought your such a bad boy why can't you just follow the rules like your supposed to and then waited for the blow. After about twenty minutes I slowly uncurled and found Fluttershy just sitting there I prepared for her to yell at me but to my surprise all that came out was a sigh and then her soft voice started speaking saying "honey let me just be clear you won't get hit for breaking any rules" I just said "ok" in confusion I heard fluttershy sigh and then she said " I guess I'll sing you the lullaby now because it's late and we should probably get to bed" "ok" I responded except this time with excitement at the prospect of getting to hear fluttershy sing she then started to sing and she sung " hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head" I would have liked to hear more of the song and fought my eyelids as they got heavier and heavier but then I fell asleep.

As the pony fell asleep I kissed him on the cheek again and went back to bed. I lay in bed thinking that we really needed to think of a name for him if he didn't have a name of his own. Then I went to sleep; the pony had no nightmares for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning later than usual to a awesome smell it was a smell I had never smelled before so I wandered down to the kitchen and found the pony cooking and singing. I rushed over to him and took the pan out of his hands carefully and said "you shouldn't be doing this you still need to recover from all the injuries your family gave you so go up to the room you slept in" in a normal voice (A.U her normal voice is basically almost a whisper) to my surprise the pony just burst into tears as soon as I said that and ran up to the room he slept in. I knew something was wrong so I went up the stairs to the bedroom. I found him curled up in a ball again and went to figure out what was wrong so I said "I'm sorry" the pony looked up with a shocked look on his face " um what's wrong" the pony instantly went from uncurled to curled again

Author note: sorry guys but I'm writing this in realtime so the chapters are being written after every update I'll try to write a 1500 word chapter every week so keep on the look out for them every Saturday I'll be uploading it's a special treat this is uploaded on Friday oh what does josh think he did wrong? What's Fluttershy gonna do for him to understand she won't hit him? These questions will be answered next chapter.


End file.
